


The Sound of Silencer

by XanMar001



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Psychological Trauma, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: What could have happened if silencer hadn't fallen for Ladybug's Lucky Charm ruse.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	The Sound of Silencer

A lavender lepidoptera loomed over Luka's face, sinister summons sussering smoothly in Silencer's ears as he stood stoically before the voiceless heroine holding her red and black spotted lamp, 'in Ladybug's voice say, "spots off!'"

Obeying his obsessive operator's orders, Silencer muttered the magical mantra making a mute Marinette materialize where once the heroine stood. Chat Noir froze for a moment in shock at seeing who his lady truly was, before he snapped off after the akuma with a savage snarl. Silencer saw the deadly danger the deranged defender dealt and dove away before the cat could Cataclysm his corpse. Seeing his dearest distressed and distraught, Adrien detransformed and returned to her side, cheering her with his confession and kissing her crying eyes dry. Seeing as she could no longer use them, the doleful designer dug the jewels from her ears and pressed them into her paramour's palm as they parted.

Hawkmoth knew that the cat couldn't stay by his lady's side indefinitely, so he bided his time till twilight turned and he knew his nubile nemesis would be unguarded. Without Ladybug's cure, Silencer soon spat up six blackened butterflies which whipped away with the wind to slip surreptitiously into six sorry souls, each of whom's consciousness was completely consumed by their new corporal. With numbers on their side, it was time to take possession of his promised prize, after which perhaps he would preserve his prize pupil's powers. 

When Silencer and his sinister soulbound slaves stepped onto Marinette's balcony he beheld a sight that turned all affection in him to anguish, antipathy, and anger, for his now muted melody sat smiling sweetly, silently sighing while softly stroking an image of Adrien Agreste. Looking upon her lovestruck lips leaning toward his rival's image, something snapped in Silencer's subconscious, and all seven selves slipped into her room. Enraged at being thwarted by the teen time after time, Hawkmoth slipped into Silencer's senses so he could savor the sensation of breaking the bitch. 

Consumed with concern, Chat could hardly contain himself, so when Nathalie had finally left him alone he leapt from his window and headed across the rooftops to his lady. Nearing the bakery's balcony he heard a most curious but concerning chorus of cries, the cause of which he could not comprehend. Each emission of ecstasy echoed out, "Luka!" lewdness lacing his lady love's laboring voice. Approaching the aperture, Adrien almost passed out at the scene before him. Seven Silencers sandwiched his sweet princess, stabbing and shoving their sickening schlongs all over her and in her every hole trails of tears tearing tracks down her terrified face, then her eyes rolling back as her voice's pitch peaked with Silencer's flamboyantly flapping fingers flew forth and a half dozen dirty dicks disappeared in her depths until clouds of cum clumped out. 

When Chatbug came to, he stood surrounded by swirling ashes centered around his comatose companion, casting the cure dispersed the dust of the deceased and erased their emissions, but from the dullness of her eyes, it was clear that even with her voice returned, not everything corrupted could be corrected by the cure.


End file.
